The Other Hale (Season 1)
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Elijah Saunders, originally Hale, left Beacon Hills because of the fire. Now, he's back with his adoptive family, ready to start fresh. But a problem with an Alpha comes up Elijah can't help but join in the fight to protect innocents. Of course he also has to deal with Derek, a cousin who ditched him at an orphanage when he was only nine. (Starts during Season 1 Episode 5 The Tell)
1. New Wolf in Town

**Hey all! I have a new story for you guys. I mean, I'm sure most of you haven't read what I've ever written before, but that's alright. I wanted to tryout a new fandom. I chose Teen Wolf, because it is now my obsession in life, and I refuse to die without hugging the Carver Twins and meeting Dylan O'Brien. I REFUSE IT!**

**I haven't seen many OC stories where there is a guy as the character, so I'm taking a crack at it. I know I'm gonna get questions about who to pair my character with, but all pairings are gonna be unknown for you guys until they happen.**

**Another thing is that I have to give credit for my inspirations. I am a huge fan of BrittWitt16 and her story 'The Wild Side'. I want this story to be like that, except with my own ideas. She has helped me, without knowing, and I appreciate her skills as a writer.**

**Finally, I have a warning for this story. It will cover all episodes, starting with Season 1 Episode 5. This will not however, be a story where the OC just goes with everyone's plans. No, he'll have his own agenda at times too.**

**And with that, I hope you enjoy this story and you probably ignored all of what I've said before, but I don't care. Please let me know what you guys think of this story.**

* * *

Beacon Hills, just another part of the past. A past he'd rather just forget about. Not that he could forget about it, since it was constantly showing back up. There were the nightmares that have lasted the past seven years, and also the screams. Those were the worst. Hearing those screams over and over in his head. He was actually surprised that he hasn't actually lost his mind with all of the stress that his past has caused him.

But, here he was again, standing in front of a brand new house that his parents, adopted, bought. They had lived in some small California town before moving a few miles over to Beacon Hills. Of course, they did even consider that their son wouldn't want to revisit the place where his whole life took a dip for the worst. He looked up at the house, a backpack slung over his shoulders, before sighing.

It wasn't that the house wasn't nice, or that his adoptive family didn't love him, because both weren't true. The house was a bit too fancy for his taste, and his family treated him like he was there since he was born, when really, he's only been there since he was nine, and he was sixteen now.

No, those weren't the problem. The problem was that Beacon Hills was a place that he had tried to push away from his mind, but every single time he closed his eyes, he could see the flames. He could feel the heat from the burnt wood that crashed against him. He remembered seeing his birth mother giving him one last loving look before leaving him in the arms of his older cousin. He could remember the steel cold face of his cousin, holding him piggyback, watching as the fire burned down their entire house and killed their entire family.

But it wasn't like any of that mattered. His cousin, after a few days of dealing with him, ditched him in the nearest orphanage, with an empty promise that he'd be back in a few days. Seven years later, and here he was, no longer waiting on his cousin. He had to move on, and eventually, after a year of being stuck in that damn building, the Saunders family had taken him into their lives. So no longer was he sticking with his old life. No longer was he part of that pack. He was now a loner.

"Elijah!" A woman's voice sounded from next to him. 'Elijah' looked to his left, where he saw his adoptive mother, Luna, bent over, picking up a rather large cardboard box from the trunk. "Can you give me a hand, sweetheart?"

Elijah adjusted the strap on his bag, before walking over to her. Luna was obviously struggling, so the help was appreciated. He grabbed the box on both sides, and easily lifted it off the ground. Luna gave him a smirk, "And you said that soccer was a waste." She lightly slapped his cheek a few times, making him roll his eyes, with an amused smile.

She then started walking, carrying a smaller box. "Come on big guy." She told him. Elijah followed after her, slowly but surely. He stepped into the house, and took a look around. The space was huge, but that might've been because there was not that much furniture, yet. The only thing there was a lone leather couch with a small glass coffee table resting in front of it.

Luna placed her box on the table, turning to Elijah, "You can just put that right next to the table, honey." She told him.

Elijah nodded and smiled. He wasn't that much of a talker, something his new family just came to realize. They knew about what had happened to Elijah's former family, so they brushed the quietness as a result of that traumatic event. The only problem was that they didn't know that Beacon Hills was were that event happened.

He placed the box down, before turning back to Luna. It was really only him, her and his adoptive older brother, Kalin. Kalin was in college at the moment, as he was twenty years old. Mr. Saunders, otherwise known as James, left when Elijah started causing issues at the house between Luna and him. Luna defended Elijah with all of her heart, and Kalin took her side, so James left. That happened two years ago.

Luna sat down at on the lone couch, before smiling up at Elijah, "Nice house, right?" She asked.

He crossed his arms, giving her an unamused look. She sighed, "I know, I can't beat around the bush with you." She stated, sounding desperate.

Elijah sighed, before squatting in front of Luna, "Mom, it's fine. I know you took it hard, but you're doing better than I actually expected." He stated, speaking for the first time in an hour.

Luna smiled a small smile, "It's just hard, you know. With the move, the divorce, Kalin now living on campus, and all this with you enrolling into a new school, I just keep getting flustered." She explained.

Elijah smiled, "I'll be fine at the school. I told you that yesterday, and the day before that. You don't have to worry about me." He told her.

Luna smiled at her son, running a hand through his styled black hair, "I always worry about you. You and Kalin are my little boys." She said, using that baby voice that couples use when talking to a newborn or even a puppy.

Elijah pushed her hand back, chuckling a bit, "No touchie the hair." He warned, smiling. That was the relationship between the two. They didn't look at all alike, but their personalities meshed so perfectly that it was like they were related. Still, it did annoy Elijah sometimes when he tells people that Luna was his mother and they have shocked looks on their face.

Sure, Elijah was tan skinned and Luna was colored skin, along with Kalin, but they were his family, that was something that Elijah took to heart the most. Just because he was adopted, he still accepted them as being related. Plus, it slightly filled the void of the family that was literally in ashes.

But looks aside, once they got to know them as a family, everyone that met the Saunders instantly saw that they were all there for each other.

Luna patted Elijah's arm, "Take your stuff up to your room, and then we need to go to the school to speak with the principal about your schedule and social situation." She explained to him. Elijah nodded, before once again adjusting the strap on his bag.

He walked up the stairs, which were slightly curved. It lead up to a small hallway that on one side was opened up that you could look over the edge and see the first floor. Elijah's room was on the other side of this hallway, turning right and it was the first door on the left. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway that had to overlook. Luna's room was right when you finished climbing the stairs. There was a door that lead to the attic, but Elijah hadn't been up there yet. What would be Kalin's room was right across from Elijah's room, and there was one more guest bedroom right next to Kalin's room.

Elijah's room was a dark forest green color, which was his favorite color, so his luck held out. There was just a lone mattress on the floor with a small TV on a small table. He had a desk on the far wall, right in front of the window. His window was a view of the house next door, along with the side yard.

He placed his bag on the floor right by the door, stepping into the room. It wasn't huge, but there was enough space that if he wanted to have a few friends over, if he made some, he could and still have plenty of elbow room. That was okay.

Elijah sighed, sitting down on the mattress. He placed his head in his hands with his hands on the side of his head. He stared at his feet, while his mind ventured dangerously off. The house was nice, and his room was great, but nothing would be able to beat his very first room that he had shared with that cousin. With that thought, he drifted off, thinking about that dark day.

He sometimes wondered, what would his life be like if that damn fire never started. He probably would grow up, his three cousins teaching him all about life and it's hardships. His aunt and Uncle would help support him with helping with the family. His mother protecting him from any type of dangers.

"Elijah? You okay up here?" Luna's voice came from the doorway. His head snapped up, facing her. She was leaning against the doorframe. She stepped into the room, squatting in front of him, "You alright?" she asked.

Elijah nodded, sighing, "Yeah, I was just thinking." He told her. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

She smiled, "Well, if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything, you know that I'm always available." She told him, placing a hand on his knee. He smiled at her, nodding. She pat the knee a few times, before standing full height. "Okay then, what say we get to the school?" She asked, before pulling the keys out of her pocket, "I'll let you drive." She bribed.

Elijah chuckled, before standing up himself. Luna tossed the keys to him, which, due to his super fast reflexes, he caught with one hand. She shook her head, giggling a bit, before walking out. Elijah followed her, walking down the stairs and back outside.

The two of them walked over to Luna's red Honda CRV. Luna closed the trunk door, which apparently was left open. Elijah hopped into the driver's seat, sliding the key into the ignition. He started the car's engine, and waited for Luna to get in.

Once she was buckled and ready to go, Eli backed out of the house's driveway, following Luna's directions, even though he already knew where to go. He did live in this town before, so he knew where the high school was, but he didn't want Luna to know that he had lived in this town prior to this. It'd be a disaster. Plus, Luna landed a steady paying job at the hospital as a nurse, and that's why they moved, so they could be closer to her job.

It took maybe ten minutes to arrive at the school, and something that Elijah wished Luna would've told him was that the school day was still going. Well, it was a normal Monday, and it wasn't a holiday, so he should've expected it, but he would've tried to make himself look a bit more decent.

His black hair was now down, because of Luna's playing with it, so it rested against his forehead. Some of it was sticking out, but he could fix that when they parked. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, that had some paint stains from painting on Saturday, and the stains stuck, even in the wash. He was also wearing a light blue denim long sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and it was left open. He wore a pair of black jeans with his black hiking boots.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, looking into the mirror of the car. Luna was just smiling, very amused at how her youngest son was so obsessed with his appearance. When he was satisfied enough, he unlocked the car, allowing Luna and him to exit the car.

It was only around noon, so it was around lunch time in the school. Kids were sitting around the outside of the school, just hanging around the area, chatting with friends. Some of them gave him a few glances, but no one was really paying any attention to him, something he was thankful for. He hated the spotlight.

When him and Luna reached the door to the front of the school, a man walked up to them. He was wearing a suit, and he looked pretty important. "Hello. You must be Luna and Elijah Saunders." He stated, holding out a hand to Luna.

She shook it, and when he offered it to him, Elijah grabbed it in a firm grasp, "I'm Richard Hilliard, and I'm the principal here at Beacon Hills High." He told them, smiling. "I hope that you enjoy all Beacon Hills has to offer." He stated, before turning to Luna. "Follow me please."

Hilliard started walking down the hallway, which was starting crowd with people. Elijah stuck close by Luna's side almost the whole walk. That didn't mean however, that he didn't miss the curious glances made by the students they passed. He also didn't miss the little giggles that some of the girls made when they thought he looked at them.

Elijah rolled his eyes, biting his tongue in his mouth, forcing himself to stay quiet. The one thing that he couldn't stand about Luna was that she was very persuasive, meaning that whatever she wanted Elijah to do, she could convince him that it was a good idea. She didn't make him do anything stupid, but she did get him into sports and staying in shape. Basically, he blamed her for making him so damn physically attractive.

Though, he was sure that he'd still be in shape if Luna hadn't done anything.

Hilliard suddenly stopped, turning to face them. "Ms. Saunders, I'll need to speak to you privately, so Mr. Saunders, if you could just wait out here in the hall for a bit, please." he gestured to the chairs sitting right outside the office. Elijah didn't want to, but he knew if he were to make a good impression on the principal, he'd have to follow his directions.

He nodded, and when Luna and Hilliard entered the office, Elijah sat down with a big sigh. He just waited, looking up and down the hallway he was in, watching as kids would pass by him, either giving him interested looks, or just ignoring he was there. Elijah bent forward, resting his elbows on his legs, crossing his hands and resting his head on them. The school looked nice, but Elijah already knew that. They hadn't changed much in the past seven years.

Elijah closed his eyes, reclining his head back and resting it against the wall, crossing his left leg over his right. He didn't know how much time had passed since Luna and Hilliard entered the office, but it wasn't long before Elijah grew way too restless. He started fidgeting a bit, moving his legs around a lot. Being in a crowded hallway, moving your legs around, someone was bound to get hit. And that's exactly what happened. Elijah was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed when he felt weight on his foot and a large thumb of someone hitting the ground.

Elijah snapped his eyes open, and looked towards the ground, and saw a girl there. She had pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair. She looked to be around the same height as him, maybe a bit shorter. She was glaring up at him, but he ignored that. He got off his chair and bent down, "Are you okay?" He asked her, looking her over.

Of course, being a guy, Elijah was automatically placed in that stereotype that all guys checked out all girls. That wasn't the case for Elijah but only for another reason. Anyway, this girl was glaring at him, before answering him, "I'm fine, no thanks to you." She snapped.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm trying to be nice, and you bite my head off." He stated, calmly. He was used to crazy women, as he had to constantly deal with Luna, and Kalin's long term girlfriend, Toni.

The girl just huffed, before standing up. She brushed herself off, and gave Elijah one last glare before strutting off. Well, it was more of an awkward storm off. Either way, it was obvious that she was pissed. All because of an honest accident. 'Great, way to go Eli. Five minutes in the school and you manage to already piss somebody off. Real great.' He thought, sarcastically.

He turned around to sit back down on the chairs, but he bumped into something and he felt something wet cover his chest. And, whoever he bumped into was taller and broader than him, so it made Elijah stumble. the floor was wet from whatever spilled onto him and his foot lost its grip on the floor and Elijah found himself on the ground.

"Oh god, are you okay?" A guy asked.

If it were an appropriate time, Elijah would've laughed, as he had just gotten done with some pissed off chick when the same thing that happened to her happens to him, except he got the more embarrassing scenario.

When Elijah didn't answer, the owner of the voice squatted down, looking at him with curious and concerned eyes. Elijah looked from where he was facing the floor, to face the person. It was a guy, obviously. He had very tan skin, with short black hair. He was wearing a blue v neck t shirt that let Elijah see that the guy was obviously in shape. The guy's eyes were brown. Elijah could appreciate that on his first day he bumps into an attractive guy, so maybe it wasn't a bad day for him after all.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy stated, offering a hand. Elijah nodded, and accepted the hand, allowing the guy to pull him up. Elijah looked to his shirt to inspect the damage and sighed. Luckily the wet stuff was just water, so there weren't any stains. However, now his shirt was soaked and that meant that he wasn't going to be able to change until this meeting was over.

Elijah held a hand out, stopping the guy's worries, "It's all good. No damage done." He stated, speaking for the first time to this new person.

The guy shook his head, "Are you sure? That was a hard fall." He asked.

Elijah chuckled, "Yeah, I'm positive. No broken bones or any fatal injuries here." He joked.

The guy smiled, seeming to be relieved. He held out his hand again, "Danny. I don't think I know you. You new?" He asked.

Elijah grabbed Danny's hand and shook it. "Elijah, and yeah. I officially moved here over the weekend, but my mom had to meet with the principal today." He explained.

Danny nodded, before bending down and picking up the plastic cup that was now empty on the ground. He walked to a nearby trash and went back to Elijah. It was that moment that Elijah noticed that Danny was carrying a large gym bag with a long stick with a net on his back. "Oh, you play Lacrosse?" He asked.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, this is my second year on the team."

Elijah nodded, "Cool, so are you first line or are you on the bench?" He asked, teasing him a bit.

Danny laughed sarcastically, "Haha, very funny. No, I'm first line, and in fact, you are looking at one of the best goalies that Beacon Hills have ever had the pleasure of having." He stated, puffing out his chest slightly.

Elijah laughed, "Calm down there. I don't think there's enough room in this conversation for me, you and your ego." He joked.

Both of them laughed at that, before the bell rang out loudly interrupting them. Danny looked around, before sighing, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you though Elijah. Sorry about the shirt." He stated, walking away.

Elijah shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal. It was nice meeting you too!" he called out after Danny. The guy sent a small salute before turning the corner, leaving Elijah's sight.

"Who're you talking to Elijah?" The voice of Luna sounded out from behind him. Elijah turned around and shrugged, "Just some guy who bumped into me." He responded.

She looked amused, "In the school for only ten minutes and you already got yourself into trouble. Look at you! You look like a cat that just was placed in a bathtub." She exclaimed. That cued a bit of giggles from a few passing people, giving Elijah an excuse to follow them with his eyes and glare at them until he couldn't see them anymore.

Luna pat his shoulder, "Lucky for you, everything is all set and you are all set to start tomorrow." She explained, handing him a piece of paper. He looked to it, seeing that it was his schedule. She sighed, "Oh, I'm gonna like it here. There's something in the air." She stated, laughing. "I'm so strange."

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I still love you." He deadpanned.

Luna gave him a stone face, "Like I had anything to worry about there." She scoffed, before walking off, "Let's get home if for nothing else to change out of those wet clothes." She stated, loudly. Elijah looked around and saw that they were attracting a crowd, and some of the guys were laughing, some of the girls were gawking at his wet, thin, white t-shirt and then there were just the annoying girls that started stupid rumours.

Elijah quickly followed after his mother, looking around. When he reached her side, he inhaled deeply through his nose, catching a strange scent. It was a familiar scent too, one that he didn't often have the opportunity to experience that much. There was another one here. Luna noticed her son acting strange, looking around the school, as if he was looking for something. "What is it?" She whispered, "Smell something?" She asked.

Elijah looked to her, "I'm not sure. I could've sworn that I smelled another one." He sniffed again, but sighed, "But the scent's gone stale." He stated.

Luna pat him on the arm, "Hey, at least you're getting better at that. I mean, last time you said you smelled another one, you led me right in the path of a crazy black bear." She laughed. "You are so lucky those scratches are easy to hide." She joked.

Elijah sighed, remembering that. "Yeah, and I'm still sorry about that." He muttered, a dark look in his eyes.

Luna bumped him, "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You were still learning better. I can't hold a grudge against inexperience." she explained, giving Elijah a reassuring smile. "Tell you what. The movers should've finished bringing the stuff from the actual truck into the house. Let's get the TV out and the DVD player and just have a movie night. How's that sound?" She asked.

Elijah smiled, "That actually sounds pretty good."

Luna smiled, pushing the doors outside open and walking out. Elijah followed, but as he tried stepping up to her, another boy bumped into him. "Whoa dude, sorry about that." He stated, before running off, towards the side of the school. Elijah noticed that he had the same bag as Danny and he also had a Lacrosse stick. The other thing Elijah noticed about that guy was that he reeked of anxiety and constant paranoia.

"Elijah, you coming?" Luna's voice sounded from further away. Elijah looked towards where she was the last time he checked, only to see her already halfway through the parking lot towards their car. Elijah looked back to where that boy was, but he was already gone. Elijah narrowed his eyes, but let it go. There was more to this town than he ever remembered.

He ran over to Luna, who gave him a concerned look, "Are you sure you okay? You seem really out of it today." She asked. "You don't have to start school tomorrow, you know. I will be fine with you waiting a day or two." She explained, placing a hand on his bicep.

Elijah shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's nothing." He then unlocked the car, getting in and then, once Luna was all set, they headed for home.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski was running all around the school. It felt like he had been doing a lot of that lately. He could understand, slightly, ever since his best friend Scott McCall was turned into a ferocious werewolf the night right before school started. So, now Stiles had to deal with the classic high school drama along with making sure he doesn't find himself dead at the claws of his friend. Right now, he was busy trying to find said friend, as he got a text from him about some sort of issue that had just come up.

Of course, with his rushing, he had to ram into someone eventually. That person stumbled a bit, but didn't really move much. Stiles on the other hand, cursed his tiny body frame and no real muscle tone, as he was the one to bounce back a bit. He looked to see who he bumped, only to find someone he didn't even know. He looked to be a guy his age, maybe a year younger.

Stiles shook his head, before running off again, calling back to him, "Whoa dude, sorry about that." Before turning to face forward, running towards the lacrosse field. That's where Scott told him to meet, so he tried getting there even faster than he was going. It wasn't his best idea, since he should've saved his energy for practice, but this was bigger.

Reaching the field, Stiles saw his friend, moppy hair and everything, sitting in a hunch on the bleachers. Stiles let his bag drop to the ground there, to lessen the weight, before jogging over to Scott. "Yo Scott, what's the problem?" He asked, standing over him.

Scott looked up at Stiles and sighed, "Remember Friday, when we had to take care of Derek with that bullet?" He asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, completely, I had nightmares all weekend. What's your point?" Stiles questioned.

Scott gave him a worried look, "Derek then took me to visit his uncle in the hospital, saying that he was one of two family Derek had left after the fire." He started, before shaking his head, letting out a frustrated growl. It was just talking about the older werewolf that annoyed him. Derek may not have been the one that bit him, but he wasn't being all helpful with Scott's turning process.

Stiles groaned, "Scott, I'm not getting any younger here, buddy. Care to get to the point some time this millennium?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Stiles, Derek told me that the other family member that was left had just moved back here this weekend." Scott revealed.

Stiles gave him a look of pure shock, before shaking his head in a tizzy. "Oh no. No no, this can't be happening! One Derek was enough, but now we have three? I can't take this!" Stiles said, scratching his head, nervously. He started to move around in a small circle, anxiously.

Scott stayed silent, while Stiles had his little panic attack. He was also feeling a bit of dread. Derek was a bit violent and dangerous, even if he wasn't a full Alpha werewolf. Now, they had another Hale, who may or may not be a Beta werewolf, who was related to Derek in some way. Derek wasn't exactly accepting of taking on the role of teacher for controlling Scott's powers. Now he'll have to deal with another brooding werewolf.

Stiles stopped in front of Scott again, "Wait, did Derek tell you anything about him? A name maybe?"

Scott shook his head, "Derek told me that if he was here, he must've been adopted, since he was only a kid when the fire happened. He just told me that the guy was our age and that I'd be able to tell who it is by scent, whatever that means." He stated, shaking his head at the vague advice Derek gave him.

Stiles got a look of amazement and clarity, "Dude, that's it! You can do that sniffing thing again like you did with Derek's sister. I mean, you can do that with living people too, right?" He asked.

Scott rolled his eyes, before skipping over the question, "Stiles, don't you see the problem? Not only do we have to worry about the Alpha, but Derek and his cousin who could be exactly like him. And that cousin is our age, meaning he'll be in school with us." He listed, his voice getting more and more frantic.

Stiles groaned, "Are you serious? Once that guy finds out we tried busting his cousin for murdering Derek's sister, we're dead!" He complained.

Scott held his head, breathing in fast, his heart starting race. Stiles noticed and quickly sat next to his friend on the bleachers. He grabbed Scott's shoulders and held him down, "Whoa there, buddy. Calm down, we'll get through this. I mean, we've been through worse, right? Like that food fight in sixth grade, right? Remember, you nailed Jackson in the face with chocolate pudding?" Stiles asked, trying to settle Scott down.

Scott started breathing deeply, his face was clear of most of the stress that was just there. Stiles grinned in accomplishment, "You see? I can be a pretty good teacher. Why you went to Derek first, I'll never understand." He joked.

Scott sighed, looking up at Stiles, "Stiles, shut up." He muttered, sounding very out of breath. "We have a job to do tomorrow." He told him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Um, you are the one with the job. I don't work at Deaton's place." Stiles said, confused.

Scott hit Stiles' shoulder, "I'm talking about figuring out who Derek's cousin is."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It's gonna be easy. If there is a new student tomorrow, then we'll know exactly who it is. If all else fails, we could throw some wolfsbane at him." He joked.

Scott still looked uncertain, but he didn't voice his concerns. Stiles was trying help, so he'd give him the satisfaction of knowing he helped out a bit. He nodded, sighing, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stated. He knew he was lying, since Stiles had a habit of coming up with stupid ideas, but when he had one, it was too difficult to change his mind.

Stiles pat his back, "Of course I am. Now, we have practice to get to." He said, giving his buddy one last pat on the shoulder, before standing up. He walked off, out of sight from Scott, before grabbing his bag and sighing himself. "Let's hope I am right." He muttered to himself, walking off towards the locker room.

* * *

Elijah sighed, sitting on his bed that night. It was a little after eleven at night, and he was beat. Not only had they finished moving everything into the house, but they spent the past nine hours getting everything into place. Yes, it got everything out of the way so they didn't have to do it over a long span of time, but at the moment, Elijah's arms, feet and brain were sore. You could've chopped them off, except his brain, and it wouldn't hurt.

He had just come out of the shower, feeling a bit less stressed about the day ahead of him tomorrow. It wasn't that he was concerned about making friends, because that was too trivial. He was more so focused on keeping himself in check so that he doesn't blow it. High school was a dangerous place for anyone. One single rumour about you could ruin your whole life.

That was what Elijah was hoping to avoid. All Elijah wanted out of tomorrow was to learn where his classes were and what they were. He'll worry about social status at some other point. He looked into the mirror that was on his dresser. He rolled his eyes, before looking focused. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, he smirked.

Elijah was still looking at his reflection, but instead of having his normal brown eyes, he was staring at a replica with honey gold eyes that were glowing brightly. He blinked once and they returned to his original color. At least he had that type of control now.

"Elijah, can I come in?" Luna's voice sounded from the doorway.

Elijah looked over and saw that she was looking at him concerned. He nodded, before scooting over on the bed, leaving room for her. She smiled, and walked over to him. They sat together in silence before Luna spoke up, "I don't think I need to tell you to be careful, right?" She asked. "You know that no one can find out about what you are, right?"

Elijah nodded, "Yeah, I know." He stated, simply.

Luna nodded, "But, you can't let that distance yourself from people. I still want you to have friends." She explained. "I don't care if you aren't my son biologically, but I just want you to be happy. I love you Elijah." She told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Elijah smiled a small smile, "I love you too Mom." He replied.

Luna straightened up, turning to Elijah, "I don't have to be at the hospital to start my first shift until six tonight, so if you want, I could let you take the car tomorrow, how's that sound?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "What about you? Won't you need to go shopping for stuff?" He asked.

She just flicked her wrist, "Oh don't worry about me. I'll probably just be going through some of the leftover boxes and set up Kalin's room." She explained.

Elijah sighed, "Okay, I'll take the car. Is that all?" He asked. He was hoping for a quick escape from this conversation so he could go to bed. It would take all of his energy just to get through the day tomorrow.

Luna sighed, got up, and turned to face him, "Yeah, I guess I'm just being paranoid. It's what a mother does, you know." She told him.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I do. I also know you do it too much." He stated, "Now, I need to sleep in order for me to have a good day tomorrow or else someone will have their head ripped off, and that isn't because of my powers." He warned.

Luna laughed, "Always a fan for the dramatics." She walked out of the room, "G'night." She called behind her, turning off the hallway light outside of his room, shutting the door.

Elijah sighed, lying back on his bed. He looked up to the ceiling and just thought about things. He didn't dare venture as far back as the fire, but he did think about his cousin. That cousin was his favorite, he remembers that. He remembers playing basketball with him and his cousin helping him make a bunch of slam dunk shots. Elijah remembers that time when his cousin would make sure that Elijah got to school safely, even if it meant he was late for school himself. The one thing that he knew that he'd never forget about his cousin, was that one day, his eyes turned from yellow to blue, and Elijah didn't know why.

Elijah didn't know a lot of things about his cousin. Where did he go after leaving him at the orphanage? Why did he lie? Where is he now? There were so many mysteries surrounding his story, that it was hard to even think about him in a welcome light.

One thing that Elijah knew for sure was that he was going to reach his life's goal. He was going to figure out the mystery behind his cousin's disappearance.

He was going to figure out what made Derek Hale ditch him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is Elijah an okay guy so far? What about the plot? I mean, so far it isn't much, but I gave you a taste. **

**My schedule for updating is kind of all over the place, so I don't know when I'll be posting the other chapters. I already have the first two done, and I am almost done with the third, so you'll have three today, most likely.**

**Review what you think, please. I don't care if you don't favorite or follow, but it's always nice.**


	2. There's a Hale in My Chem Class!

**I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf except the characters Elijah, Luna and Kalin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elijah sighed, pulling up to the school. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had his hands holding a small styrofoam cup filled with coffee. He had to stop by some coffee shop in order to even get through the day. He wasn't a big coffee drinker, but when he was tired, that was what kicked his senses into high gear. Enough caffeine in him and he'll be able to focus quicker than a hawk on Adderall.

He opened his car door, only for some guy to come out of nowhere in his silver Porsche. His door didn't even scrape the car, but the owner got out of the fancy car and got up in Elijah's face. Now, if this guy wasn't acting like a complete asshole, Elijah might've in the slightest thought the guy was attractive. He had dirty blonde hair that obviously had some sort of gel in it and his eyes were some kind of mix between hazel and blue. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, and he was slightly taller than Elijah by like one or two inches.

He glared at Elijah, "Hey, watch the Porsche." He seethed, like he just got told that his puppy was dying and he was now pissed off at the world. Elijah glared right back, not caring that it was way too early for this.

"Then don't park so close to my car, asshole." He retorted, the hand that was empty clenching into a fist.

The guy just scoffed and sauntered off. Elijah kept his glare up, ignoring the nagging tiredness that lingered in his brain. Elijah was no morning person, and he did not need people bitching at him just because someone crapped in their cheerios that morning.

There wasn't much left to do except suck up whatever nerves Elijah had and deal with whatever the day had to offer. Luna had told him not screw this up, and in turn, he told himself that as well. He didn't need to ruin this for Luna. Just because this was where he was born and raised for the first nine years of his life, didn't mean that he had the right to go insane and purposefully sabotage any chances Luna had of living here and working her dream job.

"Pull it together Eli." He muttered to himself, before throwing the cup he was holding, which had maybe a quarter of coffee left in it, in the garbage can nearby. He walked up the concrete stairs into the building that he was sure would cause him more stress than the actual students going into the building with him.

As they did the day before, most of the girls started to giggle at the sight of the new kid. Elijah rolled his eyes, not giving them the satisfaction of knowing that he saw them. No way was he going to start a war with teenage girls. They didn't need to even get involved with him, no one did.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he looked to the top and read down the list of classes that were written for him. He sighed, seeing that he had math first. It wasn't his worst subject, but he found it mind numbingly boring. The numbers and letters were too easy and he would always get ahead of the entire class. Looking to see his room number, he looked around the hall to see where he should go.

Elijah followed the directions in the halls, double checking the schedule, just in case he misread the paper. He got to the correct room just as the first bell rang. He sighed in relief, happy that he wasn't late on his first day to his first class.

You would think that the school would've at least had a student show him to his classes, but nope, they left him to fend for himself, which he preferred. He was a lone wolf, no pun intended.

The teacher, who was writing some math problems on the board, turned to the doorway, seeing an unfamiliar face, and sighed in relief, "Oh good, you're here on time." She stated.

Elijah looked around, noticing that he was the only one that she could've been talking to. He nodded, "Uh, yeah, I am. Did you not expect me to?" He asked.

She shook her head, scoffing a bit, "No, I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to stop the lesson to introduce a new student in the middle." She explained, "Take any seat that's open." She told him, turning back to the board.

Elijah nodded, "Okay Mrs…uh…" He let his sentence hang in the air, hoping that she'd get that he didn't know her name yet.

"Fleming. Ms. Fleming." She said, in a voice with no emotion, "Now take a seat please."

He rolled his eyes, before letting them roam the classroom, looking to see what seats were open. He looked up and down the aisles and sighed, seeing that only one seat by the window was open. He made his way over to the seat, which was only two seats behind the guy in front. The kids around him all ignored him as he sat down, though there was one kid who gave him an odd look. Elijah rolled his eyes, and looked to the front again, waiting for the strict teacher to just start the lesson and get it over with.

Elijah finished his first period with a sigh. He was extremely happy that he was already one class into his six class day. His math class went off without a hitch, except that the kid that gave him the odd look constantly would start looking at Elijah and he would always mouth to him asking what he wanted. The kid didn't answer, but he continued to stare.

* * *

He found his second class no problem, and he was okay with the fact that it was Chemistry. He usually had fun with any type of science, since it was more hands on than any of the other subjects. He wasn't okay with the fact that the kid was in his class again. And, he just so happened to sit right behind him.

Mr. Harris, the teacher for this class, didn't even bother to introduce him to the class, just like Ms. Fleming, but he did give the boy a warning glance that just dared him to flunk the class, just to annoy the crap out of him.

Elijah wasn't really paying attention during the time before the period actually started. He did notice when the stool next to him moved and someone sat right next to him. He looked to see who it was, only to be pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be the guy who he met the day before. "Well, looks like you are doing fine here." He stated, like it was obvious.

Elijah chuckled, "I guess you could say that." He told Danny.

The other boy just shook his head, before turning to him again, "So, who was your first head of torture?" He asked.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Ms. Fleming."

Danny winced with fake pity, "Ouch, I'm so sorry." He said, patting Elijah's shoulder. They both chuckled at that, before Mr. Harris started speaking somewhere behind them in the classroom.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent - teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend." Some kids in the class either looked away from the teacher, looking guilty, or they just continued to listen with neutral faces. Danny and Elijah both looked to each other with smug smiles. Elijah just thought that Danny had a higher average than C and Elijah himself was new today, so Luna wasn't required to come.

Mr. Harris continued. "I won't name you because of the shame and the self disgust should be more than enough punishment." He stopped to look down at the kid from Elijah's first class. He was using a highlighter and going to town on his book. He wouldn't stop highlighting any of the words. Mr. Harris sighed, before speaking again, "Has anyone seen Mr. McCall?" He asked.

The boy looked up, while Danny chuckled at his face. Elijah raised an eyebrow, wondering if Danny and this guy were friends. The door opened to the classroom, and while Elijah thought the boy who walked in was this 'Mr. McCall', Danny nudged him, using his head to gesture to the boy, "That's my best friend, Jackson." He whispered, Elijah nodding, giving the guy who just walked in a sceptical look. Not only was this the asshole from this morning with the Porsche, his scent was giving off anxiety and the stench of another werewolf. Jackson wasn't a werewolf, but one did try attacking him, he knew that much from just smelling the guy. It was a familiar scent too, mixed with an unfamiliar one. Both were centered around his neck, where he could see a few welts into the skin, looking like someone stabbed him with tiny needles.

Mr. Harris walked over to Jackson as he sat down, whispering something to him, before standing up and speaking without looking to the class. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine." He said, walking to the front of the class. He then stopped and spoke, like he knew what was behind him. "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs." He suggested, "It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." He smirked.

Elijah snickered, while Danny nudged him in the arm, pushing his book in between the two of them. Elijah smiled, seeing that he didn't even have to ask to share, since he didn't have a book himself.

He started reading, before he heard a large shot of someone breathing. He saw out of the corner of his vision the boy behind him lifting his head to spit the cap of his highlighter in the air, before catching it midfall. Elijah rolled his eyes, bumping Danny's arm, signalling that he was done reading that page. Danny held a finger up, telling him to wait for a minute.

Elijah sat back, looking up at the ceiling. So far, his day didn't go as horrible as he planned. He had one person who he could consider a 'friend' sort of. That was a goal that he didn't think would be accomplished until at least a week into the school year. He wasn't exactly a people person, even if it was intentional. Because of who he was, he didn't get close to anyone that he didn't need to. He always worked on his projects by himself and he didn't ever go to the school's social events, because he was not risking any chances. But at this school, he's only here for a day and he already has a guy willing to be social with him.

"Hey, Danny." An unfamiliar voice whispered next to him. He looked over and saw 'Highlighter Kid' or also Stilinski, leaning forward close to the side of Danny's head. Without looking up from the book, Danny rolled his eyes and spoke, "What?" He deadpanned.

"Can I ask you a question?" Stilinski asked.

Danny looked to Elijah, before sighing, "No."

Stilinski continued, "Well, I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in homeroom this morning?" He asked. Elijah rolled his eyes, but didn't comment, as he knew nothing of this guy or this Lydia girl. All he knew was that this guy reeked of concern and curiosity.

Danny sighed once again, not turning to face Stilinski, "No." He deadpanned, once again.

Stilinski sighed, "Can I ask you another question?" He asked. Elijah sighed turning around, "Dude, seriously, he said no the first time. What makes you think he'll say yes this time?" He asked, whispering, so Mr. Harris didn't hear him.

Stilinski just ignored him, talking to Danny again, "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" He asked, getting a growl of frustration out of Elijah. He grabbed one hand with the other and squeezed, gritting his teeth. He closed his eyes, and let out a single breath. Danny turned to him, "You okay?" He asked, ignoring the ever curious Stilinski.

Elijah nodded, and Danny turned to Stilinski, "He wouldn't tell me." He answered.

Stilinski just continued his interrogation, "But he's your best friend."

Danny looked like he was about to answer again, but he shook his head, deciding against it. Elijah opened his eyes and turned back around to Stilinski, "Look, we are trying to work, and while I think people who are curious have healthy minds, I also think that before I lose it on my first day, you might want to stop talking." He seethed, his eyes flashing yellow for not even a second. Stilinski jumped back a minute, studying Elijah's face for a minute.

"Did your eyes just…?" He asked, leaving the question hanging in the air for the three of them.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Did my eyes just...what?" He asked, as if he didn't know. There was no way he'd reveal his secret already.

Stilinski shook his head, "Never mind, I must've imagined it." He then turned to Danny, "One more question."

Danny turned to him suddenly, glaring, "What?!" He all but shouted out.

Stilinski raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked, suddenly, confusing the other two participants in the conversation. The question hung in the air once again, but it was way more awkward than before. Danny actually looked like he was about to hit Stilinski, but Elijah took care of it.

He subtly placed his foot around a leg of the stool Stilinski was sitting in, and yanked his foot back, causing Stilinski to fall forwards and the stool to crash on the floor. Elijah smirked at his handiwork and flipped to the next page of the book. Mr. Harris looked up from his desk and sighed, "Mr. Stilinski, why must you constantly make me question my faith in humanity?" He asked.

Danny chuckled along with Elijah, the former turning behind him, "Nice work there Stiles." He teased, before turning to the book again. Elijah raised an eyebrow curiously at the new name being thrown out into the air. So Stilinski was his last name and his first name was Stiles? What kind of name was that? Was it short for something? Elijah didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care.

* * *

Walking out of his final period, Stiles rubbed his forehead, which had a slight red bump on it from his Chemistry class. "Man, that hurt." He muttered, pulling out his phone and calling Scott for the fiftieth time that day. "Come on, come on, come on! Pick up!" He pleaded to himself.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice came through the receiver.

Stiles sighed in relief, "Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, like all nine million of them." Scott answered.

Stiles spoke up again, "Do you have any idea of what's going on? Lydia's totally MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, I have Chemistry with Derek's werewolf cousin, another guy is dead and you have to do something about it!" He listed and complained to Scott.

"Wait what?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, "You have to do something about it. That guy from the video store is dead!" He explained.

Scott groaned, "No not that. You have Chemistry with Derek's cousin?"

Stiles scoffed, "Technically we have Chemistry with Derek's cousin, but you weren't there. He's Danny's new lab partner apparently." He explained.

"Well, did you get a name?"

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, his name is Elijah Saunders. He may not have 'Hale' as his last name, but he looks like Derek. There is no doubt the two are related." The buzzcut wearing boy explained.

"Do you have any other proof? Left, left, left!" He shouted, out to someone. There was the sound of a car moving over gravel in the background, but Stiles ignored it.

"Yeah, he got ticked when I kept bugging him and Danny in class and he chewed me out when his eyes flashed yellow. The same color that your eyes turn when you wolf out." He explained, getting more frantic as his sentence continued.

"Look, we'll deal with it later!" Scott hung up the phone, causing even more frustration for Stiles Stilinski.

He growled, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He slammed his back against the lockers nearby and brought his hands to his face. He sighed, pulling on any skin that he could grip. Scott really got him angry at times. He wasn't as concerned as he should've been because of the this situation. He may be the werewolf, but Stiles felt like he was doing more than Scott was.

He stormed off, before he was stopped by a voice. "Hey, uh...Stilinski! Wait up!"

Stiles looked behind him and his eyes widened, seeing Elijah running after him. He wanted to just start booking it down the hall, but he also didn't want to look suspicious. The guy was related to Derek Hale for crying out loud. No doubt that their temper was hereditary. He stopped and waited for the new guy to stop in front of him. "Yes?" He asked.

Elijah looked sheepish, "I, uh, just wanted to apologize for that chair thing in Chemistry this morning." He admitted.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "That was you? I thought I was just being clumsy." He muttered to the other guy.

Elijah chuckled nervously, "No, I knocked it over with my foot. Sorry about that though. I kinda have a hard time controlling myself sometimes." He explained, making Stiles extremely uncomfortable. "Also, I wanted to know what happened that everyone seems to be focusing on Jackson and some girl named Lydia." He requested.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "She's not just some girl." He defended.

Elijah's eyes widened, "Oh, my bad. So, she your girlfriend?" He asked, crossing his arms. His eyes looked genuinely curious, which Stiles took as a sign of deception. He thought Elijah was just trying to get on his good side.

"No, she isn't." Stiles muttered, like he was angry at the truth behind that fact.

Elijah smirked, hearing Stiles' heartbeat rise when Elijah spoke Lydia's name. "Ah, I see. A little crush going on there. I can understand." He told Stiles. "So, what happened with her and that Jackson guy? Danny didn't seem to want to tell me."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to know so bad? It's not like it's any of your business." He accused, snapping at him.

Elijah let in a large breath through his nose, getting all his anger in check. He looked to Stiles again and sighed, "I don't know you, but you saw what happened to my eyes during class. I heard you on the phone a few minutes ago, and it seems you know about Derek, so I'll cut to the chase." He stopped talking to see if Stiles was following what he was saying. When Stiles nodded, Elijah smirked, "So, as I'm sure you know, I'm a werewolf, like my cousin. Because of that, I can smell better and hear better. I smelt two wolves on Jackson, and I'm pretty sure you know what happened." He explained.

Stiles' eyes widened. He really wished Scott was here. He was better with confrontation, especially werewolves that were in some way related to Derek Hale. But instead, he was MIA and now, Stiles had to deal with this possibly very angry werewolf by himself. He sighed, letting the other boy smirk victoriously, "Okay fine, I'll tell you." He looked around, "But not here." He explained. "Follow me." He ordered.

Elijah shrugged and walked with Stiles, happy to be getting some sort of answers. He knew that there was something here. He knew that from yesterday, but now, he knew that werewolves were now attacking innocents, which was against everything he stood for. He was a fan of pretending to be human and having barely anyone know about his other half.

Stiles led Elijah to a classroom that had been emptied of all school supplies except for boxes on the counters that bordered the sides. Elijah leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and his left leg over his right. Stiles looked out the window, before locking the door from the inside. He moved in front of Elijah, sitting against a lone desk in the room. "So, what exactly am I explaining here?" He asked the werewolf.

Elijah thought for a minute, before speaking, "The most important thing that I need to know, is Derek the Alpha?" He asked. Last he knew, Laura was the Alpha, but she hated it. She didn't want to even have that much authority. Elijah knew that she survived the fire, as she visited him once in that orphanage. She said she was running from something but she wouldn't tell him from what exactly. She just told him that she was the Alpha now that Talia was dead, and she was the oldest living Hale left.

Stiles shook his head, "No, he's a Beta, I think, just like my friend Scott. What are you?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Omega, I don't have a pack." He explained.

Stiles looked interested, "So Alphas are the leaders, Betas are like the soldiers, and Omegas are the lone wolves? No pun intended." He added, snickering a bit.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "You're laughing at an unoriginal werewolf joke? Wow, sad." He deadpanned.

Stiles sobered up from his laughing fit, coughing to get rid of any lingering giggles. "Sorry, okay, so you are an Omega?" He asked, clarifying what he heard.

Elijah nodded, "Yes. My family was my pack. Now, the second thing I need to know is who is the Alpha?" He asked.

Stiles looked uncomfortable, "None of us know."

The black haired boy raised another eyebrow, "And by 'us' you mean who exactly?"

Stiles raised a hand, and counted on his fingers. "Well, now including you, there's me, Scott, and Derek. So four only know." He explained. Elijah nodded, "Well, include my mom and brother too. I tried attacking them on a full moon once when I was eleven and I had to explain everything to them." He replied, telling Stiles who else was on their side.

He pushed himself off the wall, which made Stiles flinch, "Don't hurt me." He whimpered. Elijah chuckled, "We're on the same side here." He then laughed, "Besides, I don't hurt innocents." He admitted.

Stiles opened his eyes, seeing that Elijah was just standing. He let out a small chuckle. "Okay." He let out a sigh of relief.

Elijah nodded, "I have one more question. Have any hunters come by?" He asked. He was hoping that one particular hunter wasn't even close to this town. She caused enough trouble in his life without being a hunter.

Stiles sighed, but nodded, "Yeah. A whole family. The Argents." He stated.

Elijah sighed, before groaning in frustration, "Really?" He asked, exasperated.

Stiles nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

Elijah sighed, "Let's just say that I've had my own run ins with them." He then moved his head to look away from Stiles, muttering to himself. "Chris."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You knew Mr. Argent?" He asked, as he heard the name.

Elijah grinded his teeth together, working hard to keep his emotions in check, "You could say that." He seethed through his teeth. "In my old town, they lived there for about four months when I was thirteen. He shot me in the shoulder with a wolfsbane laced bullet, but I managed to grab a separate bullet from his arsenal and heal myself." He seethed through his teeth, the memory still fresh in his mind, even after three years. "Also, I was sort of friends with their daughter, Allison." His eyes then widened, "Wait, does that mean she's here?" He asked, looking hopeful. Allison was the one person that he actually allowed himself to call friend.

Stiles grimaced, "Uh yeah, about that. She's here, but um, my friend, Scott, the werewolf, is kind of dating her." He grabbed his bag and held it up in front of his face for protection.

Elijah growled, grinding his teeth together. His hands clenched into fists and Stiles could see his thumb's nail extending and sharpening. He was about to speak, but he saw that there was blood dripping from Elijah's fists. "Uh, dude, your hands?" He mentioned to Elijah.

The angered boy looked up at Stiles and his eyes were glowing yellow, causing Stiles to back up a bit. The sight was not unseen by Stiles, but it still freaked him out every time it happened. "Okay, let's just settle down here Elijah." He suggested.

Elijah breathed in a few times, growling in some breaths, before his eyes dimmed and went back to their usual brown color. His claws retracted, and Elijah flexed his hand a few times, the cuts that his claws caused instantly healed. Stiles sighed, "I'm guessing all werewolves have some sort of anger issue, right?" He asked.

Elijah shook his head, "No, just the inexperienced ones." He answered.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "But, you were born like this, weren't you?"

Elijah nodded, "Yeah, but the fire happened just before I started learning control." He explained. "Where is Scott now?" He asked. He needed to talk with this kid if they were going to be on the same side. They would have to team up, if Elijah was going to have a chance at confronting Derek in the best way possible. He didn't want to hold a grudge, but the fact was that Derek never came back, like he promised he would and Laura, who he didn't even know survived the fire, came instead.

Stiles shrugged, "I have no idea. I think he's with Allison." He explained, "Um, about the attack you heard about, I'm going to visit Lydia now, so if you want to come, I'd allow it. If we're going to be working together anyway." He added.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to go with you to check on the girl you like?" He asked.

Stiles smirked, walking to the door, "Because, we think that the Alpha was behind it, and I think Lydia saw something. If Jackson won't talk, maybe she will." He answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elijah sighed, but nodded, "Okay, I'll go. But, I need to return my mom's car. She needs it for work tonight." He explained.

Stiles nodded, "No problem. I can follow you to your house, you leave the car and we can go in my Jeep." He suggested. Elijah thought for a quick second, before nodding.

Stiles grinned, "Alright, lets go!" He cheered, pumping his fist. Elijah chuckled, walking over to him. "Keep the excitement down a bit. People will think something happened between us in here if we walk out and you are smiling like that." He explained.

The boy looked at his new partner with a sheepish smile, "Good call, hehe." He chuckled, nervously.

Elijah rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, walking into the hallway, which still had some kids lingering through them. He turned to Stiles, "You coming?" He asked, seeing that the other boy didn't move from his spot.

Stiles laughed, "Of course. I was just thinking that you aren't that bad, even though you are related to Derek." He joked. Elijah scowled at the mention of his cousins name. He could wait to see him though. He had to deal with the Alpha, even if it wasn't his problem. The Alpha was his kind, and he was not going to let one werewolf tarnish the name of his whole species. His cousin wasn't the Alpha, so he was not a high priority yet.

This Alpha is the issue, if it's attacking innocent people and killing some. Danny told him all about how there was a 'mountain lion' that killed a girl in the woods, a bus driver in his bus and a clerk in a movie rental store. There was no way he was going to just allow one of his own kind to kill a whole town, just for some power trip.

That was a promise that he was willing to die for, even if he was just a weak Omega.

* * *

**Yep, Elijah's taking this by the horns and going after the Alpha. He's tough, I guess, or just stupid or maybe even both.**

**The third one might be up either later today, or tomorrow morning. Who knows. After these three chapters, my update schedule will change and it might be a week between chapters.**

**Keep reading!**


	3. Luna and Lydia

**So, I know I said in the last chapter that I'd have the third chapter ready that day or the day after that, and now I'm posting this five days later. Let's be honest here, I'm trying to write, but my computer is not letting me. Plus, I'm kind of a procrastinator. I did however, during my procrastination period, come up with some crazy ideas for Elijah that lead all the way into the latest episode of season 4, so I will most likely, be writing the whole series. YAY!**

**Also, again, I'd like to thank BrittWitt16 for her incredible writing skills that I wish I possessed. No literally, if I were the Nogitsune, I'd only possess her for her talent in writing, just saying.**

**Thanks for whoever commented and favorited, because I was happy. Now, you all enjoy this chapter. I hope it's enough to get you by.**

* * *

Pulling up to the house, Elijah was worried about what Luna would think about someone knowing about him the first day he started going to school. It was a record breaker, but he felt that he could trust Stiles a little bit. He did know the situation around town a lot more than Elijah did. Any information was better than having no information. Plus, if he were going to be friends with this guy, at least he got the whole 'I'm a werewolf' thing out of the way.

Luna was very strict when it came to his powers. He didn't understand why she was so adamant about not having friends, but since he was a loner by nature, he didn't mind too much. He had all he needed for physical company with Kalin, Toni and Luna. They all knew about what he was, so it wasn't like he had to hide it.

Another thing was about this Lydia girl. He had only been in the school for a day and a half, him counting yesterday as a sort of half day. Being at the school in such a short time, he already had himself wrapped up in drama, relating to the supernatural. Whatever Stiles thinks Lydia knows, he wants to find out with the other boy. It would be crucial to his plans to make sure that not one of his kind was a murderer.

A tapping on his driver side window jarred him out of his thoughts. He groaned, holding his ear as he opened the door, stepping out. He glared at Stiles, "You know how at zoos, they have that sign that says that tapping on the glass would make the animals angry?" He asked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. Elijah growled, "It's true." His eyes brightened into their yellow color, making Stiles jump back. Elijah laughed, his eyes turning back to brown. "Dude, calm down. I'm not gonna kill you." He stated, walking towards his house, before looking over his shoulder with a smirk, "Yet."

He heard Stiles scoff and his footsteps running after him, so he wasn't worried about the kid leaving him. Climbing up the stairs to his front porch, he turned to Stiles, "Uh, just so you know, we haven't really cleaned up the boxes and there are still a few things that are out of place." He explained.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I've seen bloody bodies before, I think I can handle a tiny mess." He challenged.

Elijah shrugged, "Whatever you say." He then opened the door, letting Stiles in. He placed the keys into the little glass bowl on the table by the door, before turning into the house, "Mom, I'm home!" He called out.

Stiles took a look around the house, not seeing what Elijah was talking about. Sure, the walls were bare and there were a few personal items in odd places, but there wasn't any direct mess. The only thing that could be considered messy were the boxes that were piled up in a far corner, out of the way of anyone going through.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply.

Elijah turned to Stiles, using his head to tell him to follow. Stiles nodded, walking behind him. "Mom, I brought home a friend of mine." He spoke, still walking towards the kitchen.

"Already? Elijah, it's your first day!" She called back, sounding genuinely surprised.

Elijah chuckled nervously, "Well, we didn't become friends the traditional way." He mentioned, walking into the kitchen. Stiles followed behind and his eyes widened seeing a woman sitting down at a small island that was in the kitchen. She was dark skinned with thick black hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were brown, but they held a certain strictness to them, yet they seemed endearing at the same time.

He looked to Elijah, who was obviously like Derek. His skin was a bit darker than Derek's, but his hair was black like Derek's. He had a bit of stubble on his face that he sort of saw on Derek's jaw. His eyes were brown, but he could see the fierceness that Derek had too. Stiles definitely knew that Elijah was Derek's cousin.

"Stiles, this is my mother, Luna Saunders." Elijah introduced. Luna stood up and smiled, looking up at Stiles. She was only five feet five inches tall, so Stiles towered over her. "Nice to meet you, uh, Stiles was it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Well actually, it's a nickname. I was always picked on for my first name, so I just came up with Stiles as a name, and it stuck." He explained, scratching the back of his neck. Elijah tilted his head in curiosity. He wanted to know what name would be so bad that he'd be made fun of in school.

Luna smiled, "Well, I'm happy that Elijah is actually trying to be social with people outside of his family." She explained, "He's had issues in the past." She joked, placing a hand beside her mouth, blocking it from Elijah's view and speaking loud. Elijah rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Stiles laughed nervously, "Uh yeah, I know. He told me. Anger control issues." He said, hoping that it was alright that he could reveal that he knew about Elijah's werewolf side. Elijah's eyes widened, feeling like an idiot for not warning Stiles. Luna's gaze intensified, but she still smiled. "Is that so?" She asked, looking towards Elijah.

He sighed, racking his brain for a plausible excuse to get out of this conversation. Luna nudged her head towards the entrance way to the basement. He nodded, turning to Stiles, "We have to talk, but just wait here for a minute. There's soda in the fridge if you want a can." He let the other boy know. He wasn't angry at him, which Stiles was grateful for, but he felt like he just got Elijah in trouble.

Luna and Elijah entered the doorway, shutting it and Luna flipped the light switch. Her face was intense, "How much did you tell him?" She asked, looking very disappointed.

Elijah answered, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "I just told him that it was hard for me to make friends because I had trouble controlling my temper. I swear, doesn't know about anything." He lied. He was a good liar, against human's anyways. He never really met any other werewolves, except for that old japanese Alpha that he ran into in the woods in his last town when he was running from the hunters. She was nice, not wanting him in her pack, just making sure he was safe, and they both defeated the hunters.

Luna raised an eyebrow, it twitching a bit, "You're sure?" she asked, not convinced.

Elijah nodded, "Yes. Stiles has no idea of what I am. And I don't plan on telling him." He lied, again. He felt horrible lying to his mother. Yes, she wasn't blood related, but she helped pick up the pieces of his heart the first few years after the fire. Not even seeing Laura was enough. His oldest cousin was one of, if not the only family member that wanted him to actually go to public school. But, his actual mother, Tabitha, decided that his control over his powers weren't ready and he would homeschooled by her. That's why he was home the day of the fire.

Luna looked unsure for a minute, before sighing, "Okay, I'm trusting you on this one. You are the only one that can tell someone, if you choose to do so. I just don't want you placing so much trust on some boy you just met." She warned, giving him a small smile. Elijah nodded, feeling a nagging in his stomach that made him feel like he should've just told her the truth. He shook those thoughts away, ignoring them. There was no way that he'd get Luna involved. She may have a 4th degree black belt in martial arts, but that was no match for an Alpha werewolf. He was not going to have her going to war with something that might kill her.

"Are we done?" He asked. He wanted to go see this Lydia girl and find out whatever information she had on the attack last night.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, we're done." She said. Elijah smiled, relieved that the conversation was over. He didn't think he could lie anymore to Luna's face. She had a look that told him that she was really worried about this secret in his life. He didn't want her to, but she was very protective.

They opened the door and Stiles was on the phone, facing away from them. "Scott, I'm telling you, pick up your phone!" He shouted, angrily. "If you don't I will kill you. I will kill you and I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do it. You have until I figure it out to call me back!" He angrily hung up whatever message he was leaving. Luna chuckled, "I guess Elijah's not the only one with anger issues." She joked.

Stiles turned around, flinching a bit backwards. He held a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Jesus, give me a heart attack!" He cried. Luna and Elijah chuckled a bit, before Stiles's heart rate calmed a bit.

Luna walked over to the island, where there were a few papers waiting there. Elijah turned to Stiles, "Uh Mom, I was planning on going to Stiles' house for a while, if that's alright." He told her. Luna grabbed a pen and sat down, starting to look over the papers. She started writing on them, before speaking.

"Okay, but if you aren't back when I leave for work, make sure you call me when you get home. No later than ten, since it is a school night." She demanded, pointing the pen towards both boys. They both nodded, and she smiled, "Have a good time honey." She said innocently.

Elijah blushed a bit, before walking out of the room, towards the front door. Stiles was chuckling behind him. Luna could always be counted on to embarrass the hell out of her sons. The black haired werewolf walked out of the house, ignoring any of Stiles' comments. He was able to block them out, but as soon as he opened the Jeep's passenger door and got in, Stiles was silent.

Elijah looked to the other boy to see him deep in thought. "You okay?" He asked. Stiles jumped, snapping his head to face Elijah.

He nodded, "Uh, y-yeah. Just thinking." He said, his heart rate skipping a bit in Elijah's ears. Elijah wasn't a pushy person, so he wasn't going to interrogate him.

"Well, if we're going to this Lydia girl's house, we should get going while the sun's still out." He stated. Stiles nodded and started the ignition. The Jeep roared to life, and Stiles pushed the gas pedal, taking off at a rushing pace. Elijah laughed, "I didn't mean it literally."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I know that, but you are also right. The Alpha only attacks during the night. Plus, the sooner we get to Lydia's, the sooner we get any information on the attack and what exactly we are up against." He explained, not taking his eyes off the road.

Elijah fell back against his seat, huffing in boredom. He decided to just look out the window, watching as parts of the town he grew up in rushed past. He remembered the elementary school that he went to for a year, before his mother took him out and started homeschooling him. The building was still up, looking exactly as it did when he left.

The library also passed by them, causing Elijah to remember Derek coming home complaining about having to go to the library to do a report on some weird myth about Greek Gods, and he took Elijah, since he was watching him. They both ended up reading about the same thing and Derek got an A with Elijah's help.

He gave a sad smile, watching the building vanish behind them as the Jeep drove through the town. That was one of those memories that he couldn't seem to erase. All the other memories involving Derek he decided weren't worth the space in his brain and he shut them out. Derek caused him so much self loathing, that he swore that he'd never forgive him. All that emotional trauma that he caused Elijah, just leaving him in that orphanage with an empty promise of coming back. That was reason number one that Elijah hated his cousin.

The Jeep slowed to a stop, causing Elijah to snap back into reality. He looked around, seeing that they were in front of a rather extravagant house. Stiles looked to him, "Here we are." He opened his door, while Elijah stayed seated for a while longer. His new friend knocked on the window. "Yo, dude, you coming?" He asked.

Elijah sighed, but nodded. His thoughts had killed any good mood he might've been in. He opened his door and hopped out of his seat. Stiles shut the door behind him, and pat Elijah's back. "Okay, now, let me handle the talking." He stated, like this was some big and important business deal. Elijah shrugged, reverting back into his quiet shell, a place he was most comfortable. He didn't like talking, but he loved listening.

They walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell and knocking, at the same time. Elijah rang, Stiles knocked. They both looked at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. They didn't speak however, as a woman opened the door and looked confused. "Hello? How can I help you boys?" She asked.

Stiles smiled nervously, "Uh, hi, Mrs. Martin, um, we wanted to see how Lydia was doing." He explained, sounding all types of uncomfortable. Elijah rolled his eyes, before flashing a winning smile at the woman, "We thought maybe visiting would help." He added, earning a nudge on the back of his ankle from Stiles' shoes.

Mrs. Martin smiled, "Oh how sweet of you boys. Of course, come in." She requested, moving to the side. Elijah and Stiles grinned, proud of how they handled the situation. Mrs. Martin led the two up the stairs, talking. "You know, you two are her only visitors. What did you say your names were?" She asked, walking through the hall.

Elijah spoke, "I'm Elijah, and this is Stiles." He stated, ignoring the frustrated look on Stiles' face. Mrs. Martin didn't see it, as she was stopped in front of a door, knocking. She pushed it open, and spoke, "Honey, there's an Elijah and Stiles here to see you." She told someone.

Elijah looked over towards the bed, and laying there was a girl. She had frizzy strawberry blonde hair that she was playing with in front of her face. She had pale skin and from what he could see, she had her fingernails painted gold. She looked at those nails, speaking in a slurring voice. "What the hell is a 'Stiles?'" She asked, in a very bitchy voice.

Mrs. Martin fiddled with her hands, chuckling nervously, looking at the boys. "Uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves. You two can, uh, you two can go in." She allowed. Stiles walked in first, "Thanks." He answered.

Elijah nodded his appreciation and Mrs. Martin left. The door was still open, but Elijah couldn't blame her. They were two teenage boys that she didn't know. He'd be surprised if she closed the door to her daughter's room.

Stiles moved to the side of the bed, but Lydia beat him to the speaking role. She rolled onto her side, holding her head up with her arm, leaning on her elbow. She placed a hand on her hip, smirking drunkenly at him. "What are you doing here?" She then turned to Elijah, "And who is your cute friend?" She asked.

Stiles ignored the second question, while Elijah just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Stiles sat down at the foot of the bed, "We were just making sure that you were okay." He stated, looking very concerned over this girl. Elijah was impressed and all he was sensing off Stiles was pure and utter affection. He really cared about this girl, though it was obvious that she didn't have a clue who he was.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, her hair catching her interest, as she tried to use her tongue to grab some of it in her mouth. When she failed, she turned back to Stiles, "Why?" She asked, as if she had no idea what had happened. She pat the bed next to her, as if she wanted Stiles closer. Elijah stayed back, as he had no idea what to say to this girl. He decided that he'd just listen.

Stiles laughed, nervously, "Uh, because I was worried about you." He answered, and Elijah had to groan softly. The boy was just oozing attraction towards this girl, and while he could see that this girl had the look going for her, even in a drunk and woozy state, it was painfully obvious that Stiles had no chance in hell at getting a date from her. The overly affectionate vibe coming off Stiles was literally formulating a pile of bile in Elijah's throat. It was just way too sweet and loving. He couldn't stand that much adoration when he wasn't prepared for it. Stiles and Lydia didn't seem to notice that he was in the room anymore, so they stuck to their own little world. "How're you feeling?" He asked Lydia.

Lydia grabbed Stiles' bicep, causing a choke of surprise to exit Stiles' mouth. She sighed, smiling. She sat up, letting go of Stiles's arm and placed it on the bed next to his upper thigh. "Well, I feel fantastic." She whispered, her face merely inches from Stiles'. If the situation wasn't causing Elijah to fight himself from getting physically sick, he'd think it was funny.

Stiles knocked on his leg a few times, as if he was trying to break free from a dream. He had a goofy smile on his face, which in Elijah's opinion, was pretty darn cute, for his standards.

Elijah decided that since the two on the bed were going to ignore him, he'd look around. He walked to the side of the bed that they were both on, and noticed a pill bottle sitting in the arms of a stuffed giraffe that was sitting on a bedside table. He grabbed it and looked at the label, impressed with how strong the medication actually was. "Whoa." He exclaimed, quietly. Stiles seemed to have heard him, as he quickly grabbed the bottle and smirked.

He turned to Lydia, who was now very interested at the loose string of hair that fell in between her eyes. He smirked, "I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast." He challenged.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "That has nothing to do with why we're here…" He muttered, in a sing song voice, like an eerie warning.

Stiles, still looking at Lydia, waved him off with the hand that wasn't holding the pills. Lydia took the challenge of the tongue twister to heart and she started speaking. "I saw Shuzy...I shaw…" she tried, and even when she was as confident as she was at that moment, her focus seemed to be on Elijah's shirt. Well, at least, that's what she was looking at. Her eyes, in Elijah's view, were off in another place.

She sounded in a trance when she spoke next, "I saw…" She trailed off.

Elijah bent down to eye level, "What, Lydia? What did you see?" He asked. It was about time the were getting somewhere. Not that a drugged up girl trying to do tongue twisters wasn't amusing, he just didn't have time for this.

Looking straight into Elijah's eyes, she looked distraught. "Something." She answered.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the very vague answer. Stiles spoke up, "Something like a mountain lion?" He asked, trying to provoke an intelligent response.

Lydia's eyes seemed to be coming back to Earth, "A mountain lion." She whispered, like it would bring her confirmation about what she saw.

Stiles followed it up, "Are you sure it was a mountain lion? Or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you it was?" He asked.

Lydia looked at him, "A mountain lion." She spoke, like she knew it was a mountain lion, even if everyone else knew it wasn't. Elijah didn't sense anything wrong with her heartbeat, so this must be what she thought she saw. But then, Elijah had a bright idea. He grabbed the stuffed giraffe that held the pill bottle and placed in front of Lydia, "Lydia, what is this?" He asked.

Lydia studied it for a quick minute before grinning a drunk smile, "A mountain lion." She then giggled a bit, while Stiles took the giraffe and placed it on the table again. "Okay then, you are so drunk." He looked away for one second, before Lydia sighed and laid her head in his lap, causing Stiles to freak out. Elijah raised an eyebrow, "What, you've never had a girl rest their head on your leg?" He asked the human.

Stiles' face was a bright red, and he was glaring, "Shut up. I wasn't prepared, that's all." He snapped, pushing Lydia's head off him and onto a pillow. He stood up and paced for a few moments, before sighing. "Okay, well, we're just gonna go. Leave you to your post traumatic stress thing." He said, walking into the hallway. Elijah got up to follow, but Lydia stopped him, "Stay." She muttered, just loud enough for both of them to hear. Stiles' head shot back into the room, "Me?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head, before pointing at Elijah, "Him."

Elijah raised another eyebrow, but sat down next to her, "You want me to stay?" He asked. Stiles, with a glare on his face, walked back into the room. Lydia adjusted herself so that she was sitting up. Her hands were placed on both sides of his face, running her fingers down his cheeks. "Uh huh." She giggled.

Elijah was very uncomfortable, while Stiles was glaring daggers at the werewolf. He wasn't a fan of this guy if Lydia was going to pay attention to him instead of Stiles himself. Lydia laid her head against his chest, "Stay, Jackson." She muttered.

Elijah, from the stories that Danny had told him, knew that Jackson was Lydia's boyfriend. He sighed, pushing her back onto a pillow. "And we're done here." He muttered.

A sudden ringing went off in the room and Elijah looked to the table to see her phone's screen lighting up. Stiles walked up to the table, before Elijah had a chance to, and grabbed the phone. He looked to Lydia, who now was passed out, face first into a pillow with her hair covering every inch of her face. He shrugged, before clicking open whatever was on the phone. Elijah hit his shoulder, "Dude, what are you doing?" He asked. "That's like, a total invasion of her privacy." He whispered, not wanting to wake Lydia up.

Stiles ignored him, as whatever popped up on the screen had caught his attention. Elijah leaned over his shoulder, and watched as Stiles played a video on loop. It was of the attack in Lydia's eyes, and there was a large black shadow running through the window, before the video stops and freezes on a close up of a large muzzle with two large red eyes glaring at the camera. Also, the mouth was shone and there were razor sharp teeth lining up and down.

Lydia had unintentionally caught the Alpha on tape.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Okay, so it isn't that big of a cliffhanger, since I'm pretty sure all of you watch the show. I did change some things around, like Lydia thinking Elijah was Jackson instead. And what do you think of Luna? She's pretty badass, right? **

**Read, Review, and Favorite, and I'll see you whenever I post the next chapter. Yayyyyy!**


	4. Stilinski's Meet and Greet

**Hello! I guess it's been a while, right? Well, never fear! The next Chapter is here! Like I said, I don't have a set schedule planned for updating. I might just write a bunch of chapters and then post them all in in one big bunch, or just stretch them out and see if I can get one out every few days. We'll see.**

**Enjoy, I guess. Took me a while to finish this one, so yeah, be happy.**

* * *

Elijah groaned in frustration, falling backwards onto Stiles' bed. After discovering the video on Lydia's phone, Stiles sent the file to his phone and deleted it off of hers. Lydia was still passed out when they left, with a quick and awkward farewell to Mrs. Martin to follow. Stiles had invited Elijah over to his house, just to look at the footage in better, less rushed setting. Elijah agreed, since that's what they originally planned to do anyway. Stiles had tried getting in contact with Scott again, and from what Elijah was getting from Stiles' messages, he wasn't even bothering to look at his phone. So now they were both up in the room, Stiles calling Scott once more, while Elijah looked up at the ceiling, feeling a bit better about being included in this big mystery.

"Hey, it's me again." Stiles' voice rang out, obviously trying to talk to Scott, "Look, I found something and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great, or else I'll kill you!" He threatened, bringing a smile to Elijah's face. "Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you! And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm going to kill you, but I'm just going to do it, okay?" He yelled, before hanging up and throwing his phone onto the bed.

Elijah sat up, "So, you and this Scott guy sound close." He commented, sitting crosslegged. Stiles sighed, falling into his spinning office chair. He grabbed his face with his right hand and just pulled down, dragging his hand over his entire face.

"Yeah, I guess we are. It was only us two against the world for a long time, until this whole 'Werewolf' thing happened." Stiles told the other boy. "We've known each other since like we were two." He laughed, seeing how long they've been friends.

Elijah just sighed, "You know, I'd say that I wish I had a friend like that, but I won't because I'd be lying." He scoffed, "Friends are jokes, leading to disappointment, right before they get to the punchline." He spoke bitterly. The only real friends he's ever really had were Derek, Laura and Allison.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked, sounding surprised, "So why are you being so friendly to me now?" He asked.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Because, you know about werewolves, and you have a friend who probably still needs to work on control and you can tell me everything that Derek has told you." He listed, sounding more and more irritated as he spoke.

Stiles was about to answer again, before there was a knock on the door. A man walked in, and Stiles jumped in surprise, while Elijah sat back, having heard the man's footsteps approaching a few moments before. "Please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this conference tonight." He pleaded, leading Elijah to figure out that this was Papa Stilinski, the Sheriff.

Stiles laughed sheepishly, "Uh, that would depend on your definition on 'good news'." He reflected.

Sheriff just sighed, "Well, I'd expect straight A's with little to no behavioral issues." He supplied, making Stiles shift uncomfortably.

"Well, you might want to reconsider that definition." He said, wincing, like the words were hurting him and his family. Sheriff sighed, before noticing Elijah on the bed, and before he could get a word in, the boy stood up.

"I'm Elijah. I'm new to Beacon Hills." He explained, "Stiles was just helping me get a bit caught up on the classes that we have together." He lied, smoothly. See, lying to Luna was a hardship, but to other people he didn't know, it was easy and fun.

Sheriff smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Elijah. Welcome to our town." He said, shaking the boy's hand. He then left the room, letting Elijah relax again. He sat on the bed once more, and Stiles spoke again, "I'm just thinking about deleting the video." He muttered.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Stiles shrugged, "Well, you and I have seen it and we've analyzed the crap out of it, so why should Scott get to see it?" He asked. Elijah shrugged, earning Stiles to smile, "I'm gonna delete it. Teach that bastard." He muttered, smirking to himself.

Elijah just smiled in amusement at how the other boy was acting. Not that he was attracted to Stiles or anything, but there was something about the hyperactive boy that just felt right. Being around him, it wasn't hard, and he didn't have to force himself into any conversation.

After Stiles deleted the video from both his phone and computer, he spun around in his chair, "So, we have about three hours to kill before it is ten and I have to get you home, so you want pizza?" He asked.

Elijah shrugged, "Sure, sounds good." He agreed.

Stiles grinned, before standing up, "Alright! I'll order. You okay with only pepperoni?" He asked.

Again, Elijah shrugged, "Whatever Stiles, you're ordering. I'll pretty much eat anything." He stated. That wasn't exactly a statement that allowed Stiles some comfort, but he knew what the werewolf meant. Elijah stood up, following Stiles out of the room. "So, Stiles, what's the story behind Scott's bite? I mean, has he killed anyone yet?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head, "No, but he's come close a few times. He's nearly killed me about three times, and he almost attacked Allison, twice, and then he got into a big fight with Derek." He listed, using his fingers to count. "So yeah, Scott's pretty dangerous right now, but I'm trying to help, since he's the only friend I've got."

Elijah didn't know what came over him, but he patted Stiles' shoulder, smiling, "Not anymore he's not. Count me in on your little quest to teach Scott control." He announced.

Stiles' eyes widened, "R-Really? You're serious?" He asked, like it was a big deal.

Elijah shrugged, "Eh, why not? I had to give the 'friend' thing a try, and you're pretty much the second person in this town willing to give me the time of day." He explained. "Besides, I doubt Derek's been a very good teacher." He spat, not even bothering to be nice when he talked about Derek.

Stiles grabbed the phone and quickly order the pizza, before going back to the conversation, "What's up with you and Derek? You get kind of angry whenever he's mentioned." He noted.

Elijah sighed, sitting down on a chair in the living room. "It's complicated." He answered.

Stiles smiled, "I got time."

Elijah rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "No, I can't. I don't like talking about it, because whenever I do, I lose it." He explained.

Stiles sighed, but nodded, "I understand. I don't like talking about my mother." He replied, which surprised Elijah once again. This guy was incredibly sympathetic, and it was weird, in a good way.

Things were left in a comfortable silence, the two of them just sitting there. It was about fifteen more minutes before the pizza came and even though it wasn't his house and his order, he pitched in five dollars towards the pizza. They just started eating when Sheriff opened the door and limped inside. Stiles nearly dropped his food, and ran to his dad, "Dad, what the hell happened?" He asked.

Elijah got up too, making sure that the man was okay. Sheriff sighed, groaning as he sat on the couch, laying against the cushions. "There was a mountain lion running loose in the parking lot after the conferences were over. Mr. Argent killed it." He explained.

Elijah's eyes darkened at the mention of his old enemy. He'd probably never forgive him for that wolfsbane bullet. He lied to Stiles when he told him about healing himself. No, it wasn't him. He was too weak to steal the bullet. It was that other werewolf who lived in the woods with her pack. Satomi or something. It was a Japanese name, he knew that. He ran into the woods, hoping to lose the Argents, but he ran into Satomi and she helped chase the hunters off, even getting the bullet from Chris. She helped patch him up, and sent him on his way, saying that she would be keeping an eye on him, since he was a Hale. He smiled slightly, thinking about the werewolf lady.

Stiles spoke up again, "But how are you hurt? Did the mountain lion get you?" He asked, all types of concerned about his father.

Sheriff shook his head, "No, a car just bumped me lightly. I'm fine." He stated, groaning as he moved, trying to get up. He saw the pizza and sighed in relief, "Just what I need, food." He stated, like it was a gift from God above.

Stiles pushed the pizza away from him, "Nope, no pizza for you. We are getting you to the hospital to see if you're hurt." He scolded, like the Sheriff was the teenager and Stiles was the father.

Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Stiles, all that hurts is my back." He tried deflecting the question, looking at Elijah like he would be on his side.

The boy just shook his head, "I think Stiles is right, sir. You might have something out of place." He agreed with Stiles. Not just because he was right, but because it made Sheriff whine and groan.

Sheriff shook his head, "I don't need to go to the hospital." He said, getting up. Well, he tried to, but as soon as he stood up there was a loud pop and he groaned in pain. Stiles looked to Elijah, who nodded. Stiles packed the pizza back in the box and placed it in the kitchen. He then grabbed the keys while Elijah led him out of the house, towards Stiles' Jeep. Sheriff wasn't protesting anymore, as his back was probably the more important issue.

Once the Sheriff was in the passenger seat, Elijah ran over to the driver's side so he could hop in the back. He always hated two door cars. Stiles jumped into his seat and started the car.

They probably went over the speed limit by ten miles, but they didn't care. The Sheriff was hit by a car and refused to go to the hospital, making the injury he had, worse. When they reached the hospital, Sheriff wasn't groaning anymore, but he had the look of major discomfort.

Stiles jumped out of the car and before Elijah got into the front seat to get out, Stiles was already leading Sheriff out of the car and into the building. Elijah locked the doors and ran after them. Stiles left him with Elijah, going to the front desk where there was a woman in scrubs typing away at a computer. She looked up, facing the Sheriff, before nodding to Stiles. She got up and walked calmly over to them. "Okay Sheriff, your son says you were hit by a car at the conferences?" She asked. She looked like she knew him pretty well.

Sheriff shook his head, "No, I wasn't hit. I was bumped. I don't think that's too much of a big deal." He tried getting out of this situation, even if he knew that it was impossible, since they were already here at the hospital. The nurse just sighed, "Always the stubborn one, aren't you John?" She asked.

Sheriff, or now John, sighed, before nodding, "Yeah, I got hit. Damn you Melissa." He muttered.

The nurse smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked, smirking a snarky smirk. Elijah laughed a bit. He liked this nurse.

Stiles and Elijah then followed after her with John on a wheelchair, since walking hurt him. She led them into a room, before kicking the boys out, telling them to wait in the waiting area. Of course, they weren't even halfway towards the area when Elijah heard his name called out from behind him. He groaned silently, before turning around, smiling. "Hey mom." He greeted, innocently.

Luna was standing there, in all lavender nursing scrubs. She had her arms crossed, with her left hand holding a yellow clipboard with paper hanging from it. She also had some sneakers on her feet and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was not happy at seeing him at her work. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, stepping forward.

Elijah noticed that Stiles had vanished from his side, the traitor. Elijah just grinned, scratching the back of his neck, "Uh well, it was funny really. We were hanging out at Stiles' house and his dad came in, saying that he was hit by a car, and so, we rushed him here." He then laughed nervously. After his lie earlier to Luna, he was afraid of her catching any signs that said he did lie.

Luna's face went from anger to concern, "Oh my god, is he okay?" She asked.

Elijah sighed, in both relief and in uncertainty, "I don't know. He was in a bit of pain, but we wanted to make sure he was okay." He explained.

Luna nodded, "Well, I can forgive you for worrying me this time, but next time, you'll suffer my wrath." She teased, smirking a bit, before hugging him, "Now, I have a mother who just gave birth to attend to, so stay out of trouble." She explained, before running down the hall.

When she turned the corner, Stiles came out of nowhere, "Wow, that was close." He muttered.

Not easily scared, Elijah turned to face him, sighing, "Yeah, I guess. I feel horrible lying to her though." He admitted.

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean? My dad really was hit by a car." He mentioned.

The werewolf shook his head, "No, about me telling her that you don't know about me and my powers." He whispered, so no one around could hear him, unless they also were werewolves, but he would've sensed them before then.

Stiles shook his head, "Well, I'd get used to it, if we aren't letting her in the loop just yet." He suggested, "Because, if she is this threatening when she doesn't know, I'm sort of afraid of how she'll act when she does know." He joked, laughing a bit. Elijah wasn't amused at all. In fact, Stiles' comment put him more on edge. Luna was his rock, or in other words, his anchor. He looked to her when he wanted to learn control. She taught him all of her techniques on staying relaxed and calm. Lying to her was like shooting an arrow straight into her back.

Elijah pushed past his new friend, walking away towards the hospital exit. Stiles called after him, "Elijah, come on man, it was just a joke!" He shouted. Elijah heard him take a few steps towards him, before he stopped. Elijah was thankful, as he opened the doors to the front and walked out. Once again though, someone in a hurry, bumped into him. "Sorry, my bad." The guy called out, running into the hospital.

Elijah turned around, a lingering taste in the air filled his mouth and nose. He smirked, seeing the boy approach Stiles, who just angrily shut him out. 'That must be Scott.' He thought to himself, as he watched the scene between his new friend and the other werewolf. He just stood, leaning against one of the pillars holding up the hanging roof. If that was going to be his new team to beat this Alpha, they were going to be in trouble. Stiles had a constant stench of anxiety and panic while Scott looked like he was still learning the basics, like how to extend his claws without having his eyes flash. That was what made Elijah a bit annoyed. He didn't have the best track record when it came to his patience. Sure, he could wait out an opportunity to fight, but if something wasn't done right the first time, he could get very annoyed.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cement pillar. The cool air rushed into his nose as he took a deep breath in. Besides the lingering smell of Scott's werewolf, the air was fresh and only contained the smell of leaves and the small animals that were usually common in cities, like squirrels and birds. It relaxed him instantly, as he let his memories take over.

Besides Scott, who he hasn't really officially met yet, Elijah hadn't met any real werewolves since the fire. Sure, there was Satomi, but she was in his life for only a half an hour, healing him from a wolfsbane injury when he was thirteen. She had been nice, but she was constantly migrating. She was constantly on the move, keeping to no place for too long. She had offered him a place in her pack, but he refused, as he had to stay with his family. She understood, and she left without another word. That was the only outside experience he's ever had from another werewolf, an Alpha, at that.

Scott probably only had Derek and the Alpha, who were both horrible mentors when it came to teaching. The only lesson that Derek taught Elijah was that breaking promises were okay if you didn't get caught. If that was the type of crap he was teaching Scott, then Elijah would just half to take on the teaching role himself. No matter what the costs. If it meant running into Derek a few times, so be it, but he was not about to allow some teenager who probably had this forced upon him to roam the world without a proper teacher. That was a promise, and unlike his cousin, it is very difficult to get Elijah to break his promises.

The silence was surprising when Elijah exited his head. He looked around, seeing he was still at the hospital. Stiles was gone from his view, but Scott was walking out with his head looking down. Elijah was about to walk up to him, when a faint howl sounded from the surrounding forest. Both his head and Scott's snapped up, and when they looked into the darkness of the trees, they both saw a flash of red eyes, before they vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Elijah glared at where the eyes were, clenching his fists and his eyes glowing yellow. He growled, letting his fangs extend. Scott was similar, except he wasn't trying very hard to control himself. He only was leaning on a different pillar of the hospital.

Looking around quickly, Elijah's mind worked a mile a minute. He quickly settled himself down enough to turn his transformation off and ran over to Scott. The moppy haired teen was groaning in pain, like it was hurting. Elijah knew all about the pain of transforming during a full moon, but he has never experienced being forced to transform by an Alpha, since the only Alpha he's ever considered his was his Aunt Talia, and she never forced him.

Scott heard the footsteps that approached him, assuming they were Derek's. He quickly swiped his claws out to slash at the boy, but the other guy was faster. He grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted it hard and pushed it behind his back. "Scott, calm down." An unfamiliar voice rang in his ears. He looked up to face whoever held him and was faced with a new face.

Elijah sighed, happy that he calmed the boy down enough that he wasn't struggling. He let the boy go, "There, better?" He asked, brushing his hands off, like they got dirty when helping him.

Scott took a deep breath, allowing himself to get himself together, before facing the other person in his presence. "Judging by the fact you know who I am and you seem like an asshole, I'm going to assume that you're Derek's cousin." He deadpanned, as if it bothered him.

Elijah smiled, "In the flesh." He joked.

Scott sighed, "At least you can joke, unlike your cousin." He spat.

Elijah grinned, "Well, I like you already if you hate Derek." He said, nudging the boy. Scott shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. Elijah was proud of himself. Not only did he prevent an inexperienced bitten teenager from running into the woods to find the Alpha, he was actually getting along with said bitten teen. Maybe he had more social skills than he first thought. He smiled back at Scott, "So, Stiles tells me that you're dating my old friend Allison, eh?" He asked.

Scott's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "You know Allison?" He asked.

Elijah shrugged, "I lived in one of the towns that her family happened to station in for a few months. I got along pretty good with her at school, until her father found out about me and shooting a wolfsbane bullet into my shoulder." He explained. When Scott got an overprotective look on his face, Elijah chuckled, "Relax, I'm not gonna steal your girl. She's not my type anyway." He joked.

Scott's face softened, as he spoke, "Yeah, her dad's pretty scary, but I'm more scared of her aunt." He told him.

Elijah's face twisted, "Kate's here too?" He asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, the night she got here, she was attacked by the Alpha and shot Derek in the arm with the same bullet Mr. Argent shot you with." He told him. Elijah nodded, taking in this new information. If Kate was in town, then things were going to get difficult. Derek and her had history together, he just wasn't sure what type. He'd catch them together in the woods around their old house laughing and having conversations together. Elijah was only eight when he caught them first. He remembered Derek was in a state of depression for a while for some reason, and Kate made him happier. Since she was in town, it would be a distraction for him, and she seemed to have changed for the worst.

Scott cleared his throat, "So, who's side are you on in this?"

Elijah shrugged, "Whatever side is for going after the Alpha. I don't need some asshole making all of us look like murdering, bloodthirsty monsters." He explained. Scott nodded, seeming to accept his answer. Elijah sighed, happy. "So, how is Stiles holding up? I walked out before he got any reports on his dad."

Scott sighed, looking very stressed, "He's angry with me. I skipped the whole day with Allison and apparently he had some important things to talk about, but I had my phone off the entire day." He explained.

Elijah nodded, "Yep, I'd be pissed too. I'm not now, because you don't know me, but I would be angry if I was in Stiles' position. His dad got hit with a car, so that's just a trigger." He explained. This whole mentor thing was easier than he thought at first. Plus, Scott seemed to be an easy person to talk to, especially with their seemingly to be equal hatred for Derek Hale.

Scott sighed, "I'm so stupid. I'm a horrible person, and I am a terrible werewolf." He lamented, leaning on the pillar and sitting down on the ground, his head in his hands. Elijah walked over awkwardly, patting the boy's head.

It was pretty uncomfortable, the silence the followed. Scott and Elijah didn't speak for the first like ten minutes. All that was heard were the occasional sighs that Scott released. All Elijah could do without making a complete fool of himself was to just sit next to his new ally. It was about five more minutes, and when Stiles hadn't come out still, Elijah spoke up, "So, Scott, since we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other, why don't you tell me about yourself?" When the Beta didn't respond, Elijah smiled, "I can go first if you want." He offered.

Scott just let out a grunt of agreement. Elijah sighed, "Well, you already know that I'm one of the only surviving Hale's from the fire. I'm sixteen, and I think I have total control over myself. except going up against the Alpha. I just moved back to Beacon Hills with my adoptive mother and older brother. And now, I have two people who finally know about me that I actually feel comfortable knowing they know, you know?" He finished.

Scott looked up from the ground, giving the other boy a weird look. Elijah raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you seem way different than Derek." Scott stated, sounding surprised.

Elijah scoffed, "Thanks for the compliment." He stated, meaning it, "He's my cousin, not my father." Elijah snapped, annoyed. It was only a matter of time that he'd be confronting Derek, that much was obvious. Elijah knew he'd be pissed off, but he knew that Derek knew more than anyone about all things werewolf, so he couldn't rip his throat out, yet.

Scott raised an eyebrow, but he remained silent. Elijah stood up, stretching a bit, "Well, I'm gonna run home. Just because there was a mountain lion there tonight, doesn't mean we don't have school." He announced. He pulled his phone out, "Here, program your number in here. Let me know if something happens." He requested. Scott took the phone and programmed the number in, entering Elijah's number in his phone as well.

Elijah started walking away, winking back at Scott, "Well, see you around Scott." He called. Not letting him respond, Elijah took off in a quick sprint. Thankfully it was night, so he had darkness to cover for anyone that he might pass by.

Scott was left standing in front of the hospital, confused as to how that just happened. Had he really just met the 'big and bad' cousin of Derek Hale? Elijah seemed a lot nicer than Derek, plus he was willing to help, even if he wasn't involved that much. Scott could appreciate that. The only thing that bothered Scott about the new Beta, was that he couldn't see why Elijah got all ticked off about Derek. Granted, he hated the guy from the minute he first met him and he put Allison's life in danger. He kept interfering with Scott's life, telling him that he had to not play in Lacrosse games, cancel plans with Allison and even forcing him to go through Allison's house to look for some magic bullet.

He had no idea what Derek did to Elijah, because at the animal clinic the night before, he seemed to have a bit of happiness in his voice. So either he did something that he didn't know upset Elijah so much, or he just liked to cause his cousin emotional pain.

Scott looked from the pillar where Elijah was just standing to the inside of the hospital, where he saw Stiles pacing in the waiting area, looking very nervous. He sighed, looking down again, before deciding to head back home, that way his mom doesn't blow a fuse if she found him here. After the skipping stunt he pulled all day, she grounded him, so he wasn't even supposed to be here, but he was worried about the Sheriff, who's been a second father to him.

He did question whether to trust Elijah, since he was new to town, and who knows what side he was on. He'd have to keep an eye out for this guy.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's that. Review, and hopefully this'll tide you over until the next one comes out. It's Moonday, after all, so I might get some inspiration from tonights episode.**


End file.
